Day's in the life of Jushiro Ukitake
by Leiaku
Summary: A story following the daily life of Jushiro Ukitake!
1. Chapter 1 Candies

Bleach Fanfic

Day's in the life of Jushiro Ukitake

**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic uploaded here ^^ This story is just gonna have small chapters following the daily life of Jushiro Ukitake from Bleach :D**

**Each Chapter will follow a day, hope you enjoy :)  
**

* * *

Chapter 1- Candy time!

Jushiro woke up slowly to the sound of a few singing birds, and the sun peeping through the small gaps in the windows creating a sunlight pattern on the ground. Getting up he opened up the sliding doors, stepping out onto the veranda overlooking the ponds where the koi swam, and two big sakura trees with petals fluttering of the many flowers.

"Ahh.. What a great morning..!" Jushiro thought out loud.

Stretching, he padded back inside to get dressed for the day. Jushiro was very much in a good mood today, for quite a few reasons. The weather was great; he was feeling better than usual and he'd completed all his paperwork so he had no workload looming over his back like he usually did.

_Finally, a chance to get outside, instead of being stuck in bed. _He thought happily. Being stuck in bed with an illness you can't get rid of bored Jushiro so much sometimes; especially when there was no koi to watch and nothing to read.

After getting dressed into his usual Shinigami outfit, he went out into the Soul Society. Upon walking down the streets of the Soul Society he bumped into Zaraki.

"Good morning Zaraki!" Jushiro greeted.

"Oh hey." Was the Captains response. Blunt as usual.

Attempting to make some sort of conversation without veering into talking about fighting, or even worse actually fighting, Jushiro asked "So where's Yachiru today?" But before Zaraki could even answer a little pink blur flew out from behind his back, glomping Jushiro.  
"I'm here Uki~!" Yachiru stated, clinging onto Jushiro. "Do you have any candy for meeee?" She asked, trying to hunt around for some in his haori.

Trying to prise her off him, he replied "Yes, yes I do have some candy, here you go!" Jushiro gave Yachiru her candy which she craved almost everyday.  
"Yaaaaaaaay! Thanks Uki!" She exclaimed before leaping back onto Zaraki's back and munching on the candy noisly.

_I wonder how he copes with her sometimes.. _Jushiro thought to himself, while smiling. _That reminds me! I haven't given Hitsugaya some candy for a while now.. he must want some! I'll have to go give him some now. _

"Well I'll let you on your way now Zaraki." Jushiro said, waving a small good-bye before walking on to find Toshiro.

Jushiro arrived at the 10th Division a few minutes later. _Here I am… now, Hitsugaya should be around here somewhere; or at least someone who can tell me where he is._

Just as he thought that, a bouncy curly haired figure popped round one of the doors carrying a small bottle of sake.

"Ah, hello Ukitake-taicho! What're you visiting us for?" She questioned

"Good morning Matsumoto, I'm looking for your Captain; any idea if he's here?" He replied smiling.

"Yup he's here alright, he just yelled at me earlier only because I forgot one piece of paperwork…" Rangiku pouted.

"Oh dear" he commented. "Well I better go and find him, and you might want to start on the paperwork if you don't want him to shout anymore." He advised jokingly.

"Guess I should… but I gotta meet with Kira and Hisagi first 'cuz were going drink together! Wanna come? Kyouraku-san might be there too! " Rangiku offered, holding up her sake bottle.

_Drinking at this time? Its not even noon yet! _Jushiro thought

"I think I'll pass, thanks for offering though." Jushiro replied, starting to walk off. _Last time I went drinking with that lot along with Shunsui, it turned out horribly… _Jushiro remembered, thinking of the past times where Shunsui had done something idiotic or embarrassing that Jushiro had to save him from. Although Shunsui was undeniably his best friend, even Jushiro grew tired of his drunken matters sometimes.

Lost in his thoughts, Jushiro blundered round the corner, only to go smashing into something.

After a loud thump and a crash, Jushiro found himself on the floor along with another grumbling white haired captain. "Ouch…" Rubbing his shoulder Jushiro refocused to what exactly he had bumped into. "Hitsugaya-san..!" He realized.

Toshiro started to stand up angrily. "Ukitake! Watch where your going you fool!" He snapped.

"Sorry Hitsugaya, I wasn't watching where I was going… are you all right?" He said apologizing and getting up.

"I'm fine…" Toshiro replied sighing. "What're you doing here anyway?" He questioned still looking even more annoyed than usual.

"Oh I came to see you Hitsugaya!" Jushiro said fumbling around in his pockets, before pulling out a massive stack load of candy and piling them onto Toshiro.

"E-Eh? What's all this for? You came just to give me candy?" Toshiro asked confused.

"I was going to give you some anyway, but take it as an apology for knocking you over!" Jushiro said jollily, putting the final packet of sweets onto the towering pile of candy Toshiro was now holding. "I hope that's enough for you! If you want you can always ask me for more, I'll be in the 13th Barracks most of the time when you want me~" Jushiro said, and with that he turned around and started to leave waving as he left; leaving a very confused and sore Toshiro.

_What is with that guy..? _ Toshiro pondered. _I really need to ask him why he gives me candy all the time… although I have to admit its kinda nice. That guys too nice for his own good though… _Toshiro sighed again, and carried his massive stack back to his office where he could attempt to store it all.

Jushiro arrived back at the 13th Division only to find a massive stack of paperwork on his desk. "Huh…? But I'd finished all my paperwork for the week…" Jushiro thought out loud, confused. He then heard a knock on the door behind him.

"Come in" Jushiro said, turning around to see a member of his squad in his doorway.

"Umm, hello Captain… I thought I'd let you know all the paperwork was just given by Captain Commander, he said the ones that your third-seats had filled in were all wrong so he thought he'd leave you to do it instead." He stated, watching Jushiro's expression turn from smiley to surprised, then disappointed.

"Ah so that's where it all came from…" Jushiro sighed. "Thanks for telling me" He smiled at his squad member, before the man left.

Jushiro turned back to the pile of paperwork, wishing he had a way out of it. _Well… better to start it now than to put it off! _ He thought optimistically, and sat down to work on paperwork for the rest of the day.

After much toiling, and concentration Jushiro had completed about quarter of the stack. He leant back in his chair, stretching his arms and wrists which were practically aching from writing so much. _Time for a break…! I feel like some tea._ Jushiro thought, and got up to go and make himself some tea. His favourite was probably green tea, the tea he had always drunk when he was ill as its warm taste had helped sooth his throat and lungs. It wasn't until he looked at the clock while making his tea he realized just how much time had passed. "Already nearly 8pm?" Jushiro said outloud. _Today's gone pretty quickly…_ He poured his cup of green tea and took a sip while walking back to his office. _I can start the remaining paperwork tomorrow, after working for hours straight I don't quite feel like starting again. _Jushiro thought to himself.

The Barracks were starting to empty little by little as time went on, Shinigami went back to their houses as the day drew to an end. Jushiro was the last to leave from his Division, making his way back to his house in the gentle moonlight. He came back into his house, sliding open the door to his room only to find a very odd sight he was not expecting in the least.

"Y-Yachiru?" Jushiro exclaimed upon seeing the young girl sitting on his floor rooting through cupboards. "Just what are you doing here?"

"I came to see where you store your candy! So then I can visit anytime and have some!" She answered, looking up from the cupboard.  
Jushiro smiled and sighed. "I promise you can have lots of candy tomorrow, but its late now and I'm guessing Zaraki doesn't know where you've gone, so you better go back to him." Jushiro suggested.

"You proooomise I can?"  
"Yep, I promise!"

"Yaaaaaay! Thanks Uki!" and with that she left the room through a mini secret door which Jushiro never knew even existed in his house.

Jushiro eventually climbed into a cosy bed, and soon drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**Thats it for the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it ^^ (Sorry for the crappy ending, I couldn't really think of much... OTL)**

**Next chapter hopefully coming soon :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Drinking with Shunsui

**Hello again! This is chapter 2 of my story following Jushiro's days :D This time he goes for some drinks with Shunsui~**

**Hope you like it, I tried my best ^^  
**

* * *

Chapter 2- Drinking with Shunsui

Jushiro was filing and finishing off paperwork at his desk while drinking some tea when he heard a knock at his door. Before he could say Come in, Shunsui opened the door and came in.

"Hey Jushiro!" He greeted, coming over to his and leaning on it, tilting his hat up a little so he could actually see.

Jushiro smiled, gently lifting Shunsui's hand off his paperwork. "Hi Shunsui; what're you doing here?" He replied.

Ignoring his question, Shunsui looked down at the paperwork his hand had just been lifted off. "Paperwork? Urggh how boring! I'd thought you'd already finished all of yours. Oh well you can leave that for now and come with me~" while saying that, he stopped leaning on the table and pulled Jushiro up from his chair.

"Huh? Come where? And I can't leave it I've got loads to do!" Jushiro objected.

"Come drinking with me of course!" Shunsui said, still attempting to pull Jushiro out of the office but failing, as Jushiro stood his ground.

"Drinking? Definitely not. You know I don't like drinking much, especially with the messes you get yourself into; plus I have work. Sorry Shunsui."

"Awwwww c'mon Juu~! Pleeeeaase?" (Juu being Shunsui's nickname for Jushiro)

"Nope."  
"Well I won't leave until you come with me! You spend to long on working, its good to take a break for once! You'll get overworked" Shunsui let Jushiro sit back down, but stayed where he was.

"I'm quite fine with this work, no need to worry. That's alright with me if you want to stay, I'm just not coming out." Jushiro said, starting on his paperwork again.

_He'll get bored of waiting eventually and go with someone else… _Jushiro thought to himself.

He was wrong.

Shunsui waited around for ages, attempting to distract Jushiro from his work, which was working quite well sadly for Jushiro. Shunsui's pleading and waiting around eventually got to Jushiro.

"Fine, fine! I'll go with you! Only for a little though.." Jushiro compromised, getting up and leaving the room with Shunsui.

"Yaaaay! Thanks Juu!" Shunsui exclaimed, and pranced out of the room.

Jushiro found himself standing outside a bar in the Rukongai, wondering what kind of a mess he'd got himself into.

"In we go! I assure you it'll be fun" Shunsui said, bounding into the bar; with a unwilling Jushiro following.

Shunsui plonked himself down on a bar seat, and ordered two very strong bottles of sake.

"Ah Shun, I can't drink that strong sake..! Let alone a bottle of it" Jushiro objected.

"Oh don't worry you'll be fine… if you can't finish it I'll finish it for you!" Shunsui replied, carefree as always.

"Okay then, but I'm leaving once you've drunk one bottle; I know how you get after more."

"Awwwww.. I can't be that bad"

"Yes you really can" Jushiro thought back to all the various incidents which had gone on when Shunsui was extremely drunk. He turned back to Shunsui to see him glugging down the bottle.

"Shun don't drink too quick..!" He told him. Shunsui put down his bottle and laughed.  
"You worry too much Juu, just drink up and enjoy"

Jushiro sighed but reluctantly did what Shunsui told him too, only much more refined.

After about half an hour, Shunsui was already very drunk and attempting to flirt with the ladies in the pub, also attempting to make Jushiro (who was not drunk at all) join in.

One of those ladies was Rangiku.

"Ohhh~ stop being so silly Captain Kyouraku~" She said, sounding drunk as he attempted to flirt with her.

"But me and Juu here are real charmers~" Kyouraku replied to her, receiving a sharp poke from Jushiro at the comment.  
"You may try to be, but I'm not..!" Jushiro protested.

"Ah you just try to hide it, but you really do love all the ladies"

Not even bothering to reply anymore, Jushiro just gave him a sharp look then turned back to simply swishing around his unwanted sake in the cup.

The next second he looked round, Shunsui was gone along with Rangiku.

_Huh? Where've they gone? _ He thought puzzled. Getting up from his seat and scanning the pub for them, he heard a few cheers and looked over in the sounds direction; only to see Shunsui and Rangiku making completely fools of their selves.

Shunsui was attempting to juggle sake bottles while Rangiku danced around, spotting Jushiro and calling out loudly.  
"Captain Ukitakeee~! Come join in the fun~!"

Everyone in the crowd turned in his direction, expecting him to join in.

Instead before Shunsui could make a fool out of himself anymore and embarrass Jushiro anymore he marched up to the pair and starting dragging Shunsui away.

"Come on Shunsui, we're leaving now!" Jushiro stated while walking out of the pub with Shunsui.

"Ehhhh? But the fun was just starting!" Shunsui wined

"Just starting? That was already enough for me! You're making a fool of yourself, me and Rangiku.." Looking back over his shoulder at Rangiku, who didn't even seem to notice they'd gone.

"Pah, your being too serious~"

"I'm just being sensible.. After all you don't want a hangover in the morning right? Think about the headaches you get."

"I guess so…" Shunsui finally stopped struggling to go back and went along with Jushiro.

_Ah finally, we're out of that place now. Now to get Shunsui back to his squad without Nanao-san noticing, otherwise he'll get yelled at as usual. _ Even though Jushiro definitely did not want to come, his usual kind heartedness made him make sure to spare Shunsui from Nanao's shouting.

Eventually, after dropping off a drunken Shunsui and making his own way back to his house; Jushiro arrived home at 1am very tired.

_I haven't been to bed this late in a while… good thing I don't have to get up too early for anything tomorrow. Although it was hectic night, I have to say I did have some fun in some parts.. it was nice to escape from the work._

Jushiro got changed into his sleeping robes and went to bed, snuggling into the welcoming blankets after a cold walk home.

Near the 8th Squad Barracks, Shunsui was also getting ready for bed, in a more sober state than before. Plonking himself down in bed, he sat there in a daze of tiredness/drunkenness.

_Juu was right, I'm going to have a hangover…_ He thought miserably. _Oh well, I'll survive; I'm almost used to it. It fun was drinking was Juu too, how long was it since I last went with him? Must be years. It'll be good for Juu too, getting that workload off his shoulders.. I do worry about him sometimes._

_Well, Good times for all~! Now to sleep it off…_

And with those thoughts, he laid down and closed his eyes.

Not realising he was still wearing his uniform.

* * *

**Thats it for this chapter :D I relised I kinda ended it in the same way as the last one, with him going bed. I better change the scene of the ending next time ^^'' I'm sorry its quite short! I'll try to make the next chapter longer XD  
**

**Hope you enjoyed it!  
**


	3. Chapter 3 Sports Day Part 1

**Hello! This is yet another chapter of my story ^^ The events of this day will be split into two or more chapters as its a bit too big to fit into one. I tried very hard on this chapter so I hope you enjoy it! :D**

* * *

Chapter 3- Sports day part 1!

Jushiro entered into his office to find a notice laying a notice lying on his desk.

_Oh? What's this about..? _ He thought to himself while picking up the notice and reading it. The notice read this:

**Notice to all Divisions **

**There will be a Sports event held on the 16****th**** June. All Divisions will compete in the event in teams 3, all including 4 Squads. All Captains must join and Captains may select up to 4 people in their squad to join their team. Vice-Captains must also take part.**

**The squad teams will be randomly picked 3 days before the event.**

**Please choose your team members from your Squad before that. Squad 1 is not competing due to the task of running the event.**

**Signed**

_**Genry**__**ū**__**sai Shigekuni Yamamoto.**_

Jushiro read the notice, smiling as doing so. _This sounds like it could be quite fun! We don't often hold events such as this in the Soul Society much… Usually they're just fighting tournaments. Yamaji must be feeling creative._

He put on the note on his small bulletin note on the wall, to make sure he didn't forget; although he doubted that he would with an event like that coming up.

_Now who should I choose..? Kiyone and __Sentaro will most likely want to take part, so I'll choose those two. Rukia may also want too, so I'll ask her too. That leaves me with one more. Hmmm our 7__th__ Seat has always been rather sporty, so he'll make a good choice, and he's always very nice._ With his team chosen already, Jushiro was all ready and quite excited for the upcoming event. He decided to visit Shunsui to see if he had heard about it yet, and he flash stepped off the 8th squad.

"Hello Shunsui! Have you heard about the Sport event?" Jushiro greeted the flowery Captain, as Shunsui turned around to greet him back.

"Hey Juu~ Yep I've just read the notice now. Sounds like fun, Yamaji doesn't usually do stuff like this."

"Yeah its quite a surprise. I wonder what teams we'll be put into..?"

"I just can't wait to see my lovely Nanao-Chan doing some sport! I wonder what she'd be best at.." Shunsui started to state more about her, until a solid whack was landed on his head.

"Owwww!" He exclaimed, turning around only to see Nanao standing there with the book she just hit him with, looking rather annoyed.

"Please stop thinking about me Captain! You should thinking about who your going to pick to be in the team instead.." She complained, adjusting her glasses.

"I will choose soooon.. but whether you want it or not you know I'm still going to have to see you do sport right Nanao-Chan?" That remark earned him another hit on he head, before being dragged away by Nanao.

"Come on you have to get back to work..!" She grumbled while trying to pull him along.

"Alrighty, alrighty.. See you later Juu!" He waved while being dragged away.

Jushiro waved back laughing quietly. _Nanao never lets off… but he's the type who needs that type of person to tell him what to do._

A few days passed and it was soon lovely sunny weather, perfect weather for the Sports Event everyone had been waiting for. Well… nearly everyone.

"Tch. Remind me why this is even on..?" Said an unwilling Toshiro.

"It's a nice change of events! A bit of fun." Replied a much jollier Jushiro.

"I'd rather it'd be the fighting tournament, doing all this sport is just for pansies. I wanna fight!" Complained Kenpachi.  
_I seem to be one of the only ones wanting to be here today.._ Jushiro thought chuckling slightly. "I'm sure you'll find it fun when it starts! It'll be good fun working in the teams of squads." Jushiro said trying to raise the mood.  
Among the bustling of the squad, Yamamoto arrived on the scene and walked up to the front tapping his stick firmly on the ground to get everyone's attention. Once everyone fell quiet he began to speak.

"Welcome everyone, to the Soul Society's first Sports Event. This event will take place from now to evening, with food and drinks supplied in a gathering after it's over. Now if the competing squads will please team themselves in this teams, no changes allowed." He announced, then took a breath and began to read out of assigned teams.

"Team 1 will consist of these squads: Squads 2, 5, 7 and 12. Please group yourselves over there" Yamaji gestured over to the selected area and with a few grumbles of people who didn't want to be paired with certain squads, they all made they're way over.  
"Now Team 2 will consist of these squads: Squads 8, 3, 9 and 6 . Your team will go over there" He gestured again over to the selected area.

"Looks like you and me are against each other then hey?" Shunsui commented as going along to group up. "I won't go easy~!" He said jokily and walked off.

Jushiro smiled at the comment.  
"Same back to you!" He replied.

"Finally, Team 3 will consist of these Squads: 4, 10, 11 and 13. You go and group over there."

Yamaji finished announcing the teams, and moved onto the events. "Every team member will compete in at least 1 event. There are 10 events in total varying widely in style, for coming first place you get 12 points, 2nd 6 points and if you come 3rd you get 4. The team with the most points is the winning team and all the squads in the team will receive a share of the prize."

"Captain-Commander Yamamoto~! What's the prize?" Called out a bubbly Rangiku, who was eager to start.

"You'll find out at the end." Yamaji replied, not even bothering to open his eyes to look at her. "The first event is…" he left a pause, perhaps to make everyone anxious to find out. "Relay Race!" He announced loudly, causing a small chatter of people, some happy and others groaning at the idea.  
Yamamoto explained the rules briefly and the teams got themselves into position. Each member was to run 200m and pass on the baton until it got to the finish, making the whole track 1200m. The 3 teams arranged themselves on the track, and got into their ready positions.  
Sasakibe stood by the side of the track, with a small fake pistol to shoot the Go signal with.

"Ready… **GO**!" He shouted and shot of the pistol, as the Shinigami started to run.

The first people running were Hinamori (Team 1) the 3rd seat of the 9th Squad (Team 2) and the 9th Seat of Squad 11 (Team 3). Hinamori started off running with extreme determination, resulting in her passing on the baton first before being followed by Squad 11s 9th Seat and shortly behind them 3rd seat of the 9th.  
Everything was going pretty well for Team 3, until a slip up occurred quite literally.

Kiyone was storming towards Jushiro who was the final runner of the team, when just as she was about to pass the baton on she slipped over and with a loud THUMP fell face flat on the ground.  
_Oh craaap! _ She thought as she landed on the ground. _Now were goanna be behind! And it'll all be my thouuughtt… _But before she had anytime to scramble up and pass on the baton, she felt it suddenly disappear from her handand was suddenly pulled up quickly.

"You alright? Don't worry I'll make sure we catch up..!" Jushiro quickly said while starting off running with all his might.

Kiyone stood dumbstruck as she watched her white haired Captain charge too the finish. Jushiro's long hair which was tied in a loose ponytail (much like Shunsui's) for the event was blowing along behind him as he ran along.

_We'll finish 2__nd__ at this rate, not bad! I hope Kiyone's alright._ He thought as he reached the finish, just behind Team 3's runner.

Not long after the points had been noted on the Point Board, Kiyone came fumbling over to Jushiro and the rest of the team.

"I'm sooo sorry everyone..!" She wailed, pratically in tears. Sentaro started having a go at Kiyone, which then actually made her cry although she fought back; starting to bicker with Sentaro as they did on a daily basis.

"There there now.. Don't worry Kiyone it's only the first event." Jushiro said to comfort her only to find he wasn't being listened to as she'd started arguing pointlessly with Sentaro. Used to the arguing he heard nearly everyday he was in the barracks, he decided to leave them to sort it out between themselves and concentrate on the upcoming events instead. The announcement stated the next event was swimming…. With a twist.

The Soul Society's swimming pool (or as much as a pool you could call it anyway, seeing how old fashioned it was) was out of use, and couldn't be used for such an event anyway so Yamamoto decided it would be swimming with a twist.. a very big twist. The new swimming sport was now officially named: Deep Lake Koi Relay Marathon. So now you and all the other Shinigami are probably wondering what the heck that is. Yamaji shall now explain.

"Listen up everyone! I will now explain the rules of Deep Lake Koi Relay Marathon."  
"Deep Lake Koi Marathon is a relay event set in the West Lake. The team members all line up on one side of the lake, and begin the event by simply swimming to about quarter of the way into the lake, which after reaching that point they will begin the next stage which is the Seaweed Jungle. The person has to swim through a mass of seaweed which will attempt to tangle them and stop them in their tracks, making them have to fight through it. Once they are through that they then go onto what one might say is the most entertaining part of the relay… The Koi Riding part. Each participant has one massive Koi from the courtesy of the 12th Squads laboratories to ride on. They will have to get onto the Koi and steer it as fast as they can to the next point, of which they will then jump off and swim to the other side of the lake. Once they have reached the other side they will wave a large flag which is placed one each on the lakeside, which will signal the next swimmer to go. The winning team is the one with all its members back first. Understood?" He explained to a dumbfounded crowd, who remained silent in the weirdness of it all.

"Who would of thought Yamaji could come up with something so mental.." Toshiro murmured quietly, receiving many nods in agreement from people around him.

"This sounds like it could be… interesting?" Said an unsure Shunsui, who even being as laid back as ever, was still finding this rather odd.

The Shinigami lined up in their teams on the lakeside, in swimming gear ready for this bizarre race to begin.

"On your marks… Get set… GOO!" Sasakibe yelled, and the first swimmers leap into the freezing cold lake.

"Pwaaaaaah! It's fricking freezing!" Shrieked Rangiku, as she started to swim manically in an attempt to get out of the lake faster, although considering it'll take a while to get to the other side anyway it wouldn't make a difference to how cold she'd be.

"Stop complaining and swim! It can't be that bad!" Toshiro shouted back at her, and then decided to see for himself just how cold it was by sticking his toes in. The freezing water sent a chill up Toshiro which seeing as he was usually very used to the cold made even him jump back from the water. _Okay perhaps I take that back its freezing!_ He thought, not stating it aloud as he didn't want to seem like he was wrong.

The crowd cheered on as the swimmers got to the Seaweed Jungle, where many began to falter.  
Renji was pratically dragged under by the Seaweed wrapped around his foot, while Soi Fon attempted to dodge the big clumps by swimming in a zigzag; a tactic which seemed to work best as she emerged first from the mass of seaweed. Leaping onto a Koi she quickly set off… only to be thrown off the Koi a few seconds later.

The Koi racing seemed to prove a lot harder than many had predicted. The massive Koi had nothing to hang onto and were wet and slippy to sit on. Plus the steering was extremely difficult to manage as the only way to make them go in another direction was to grab onto their tail and use that to steer them in the right direction.

After many falling offs, bumping into another and flying through the air when the Koi jumped out of the water the first few were out of the lake and waving the flags for the next poor swimmer to have to brave the lake. Those poor swimmers were Jushiro, Byakuya and Nemu.  
Jushiro took a deep breath and leapt into the lake, only hoping his body would take on the freezing water and his lungs wouldn't get too much of it in.

* * *

**To be continued! What will happen to Jushiro? Next chapter will continue from these events and follow the rest of the Sports Event.  
I had great fun thinking of the Lake Relay, I was just going to do swimming at first but then I wanted a twist and this odd idea came to my head XD I would love to do it someday but prehaps in not so dangerous conditions.. ^^'  
See you next chapter~!**


	4. Chapter 4 Sports Day Part 2

**I finnaaalllly uploaded part 2! I'm so sorry I took so long ;_; I had alot to do and I pretty much forgot about it.. then when I came back to it I didn't like the plot I had so far and rewrited half of it XD Sorry! Anyway well here it is hope you enjoy it ^^  
**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Sports Day Part 2!

As Jushiro came into contact with the water it chilled his entire body, pratically raising goose pimples. _Gosh now I know what Rangiku was complaining about..! It's cold all right! _ He thought to himself as he came back to the surface and started swimming. _Well quicker I swim, quicker I get this over with and earn points_He optimistically thought as he reached the seaweed bit 1st quickly glancing over his shoulder to check his opponents weren't far behind. The seaweed didn't pose too many problems for Jushiro or Byakuya but Nemu seemed to of got caught.

A small clump had gathered around her left ankle, which although she could still swim was slowing her and dragging her back. Frantically trying to undo it, she managed to slip her nimble foot out and attempt to catch up with the two Captains who were getting onto the Koi; which she had personally helped Mayuri make in their labs. They had gotten the biggest Koi they could find from various ponds around the Soul Society (more reasons why Byakuya is always missing Koi) and developed them to become massive. Byakuya seemed to be the only one who could control the koi, he sat dignified as usual, steering it with ease. Only Byakuya could ride a massive koi covered in seaweed and still look as refined as ever.

Jushiro and Nemu on the other hand, looked like they were have great trouble; which lead into an accident..

As Nemu attempted to steer along her koi to the finish, she accidently bended the koi's tail in an uncomfortable direction; causing the koi to splash about and lose control. She veered manically into Jushiro's koi, causing him to also lose control. Jushiro reacted quickly to the sudden bash, gripping onto the koi's thrashing tail and trying to regain control but his efforts were minimal as his koi got a second beating from Nemu's. That second bashing sent the koi into even more stress and it flapped its fail even more furiously. (The tail is the part which the Shinigami have to grab onto to steer+stay on the koi) Despite his efforts, Jushiro lost his grip of the tail and instead of falling off just sideways like most of the others had done; he went off a bit more extravagantly. Because the tail was thrashing about so violently, when he got thrown off the tail whipped into Jushiro and sent him flying into the icy lake.  
There was a chorus of "Ohhh.." from the onlookers as they watched him go flying. After a few seconds of murmuring from the onlookers, Jushiro came up from the water coughing a little and gasping for breath.

_Urgh.. that actually hurt.. Where's my koi gone..? I need to catch up quickly..  
_Jushiro thought as he started swimming with his now aching body. He soon found his koi swimming around aimlessly, quite a bit further back from the rest. He clambered onto it, and quickly sent it charging forward, determined not to let his team down anymore than he already had done. Even though he tried his best, he still arrived last at the finish, and sent up the signal for the last swimmer to go sighing. _Aww that failed.. Oh well, I guess we'll have to try and win whatever the next one is! I don't mind losing.. hopefully my team doesn't either. _He thought optimistically, and began to go and join his teammates who had already finished, but was stopped in his tracks as they already came to him.

"Hey Captain Ukitake! You had quite a fall back there, you ok?" Toshiro asked him, looking at bit concerned.

"Ah yeah don't worry about me, I'm fi-" Ukitake started to say but was cut off when he started coughing harshly, doubling over.

"You don't sound it Ukitake..! You should be more careful you know.." Toshiro replied as Unohana came over.

"Captain Ukitake, perhaps you should sit down for a bit, or sit out of the next event. You don't want it getting worse." She advised him.

"N-no don't worry I'm fine really, I don't need to do that.." Ukitake barely replied after he'd finished coughing. Then he looked properly at Unohana and froze. She stood there, still smiling as usually but slowly opened her eyes, a strange aura coming from her.

"**Captain Ukitake.. I really do advise you do it..**" She said again, still sounding calm but strangely frightening as everyone around her seemed to be slightly worried by it.

"O-ok then I'll sit down for a bit.." Ukitake said, giving into her firmness.

Ukitake plonked himself down on the ground beside the lake, sighing. _It always happens at the worse times.. still, it wasn't exactly major or anything. I'm sure I can still carry on easily. It was just spur of the moment. _He thought, trying to make a good thing out of it as he usually does. The lake race had finished now, sadly ending with them in last place.  
"Awwwww we came laastt.." whined Rangiku. "Oh well I heard the next event is volleyball, and I love that! Plus I'm awesome at it." She boasted. Toshiro sighed at her.

"Pfft.. why do none of these sports involve fighting? Its so boring without it! I wanna fight someone! I wonder if Ichigo's around…." Kenpachi grumbled, yet he couldn't really talk as in the recent events he'd been getting competitive.

As Rangiku said, the next event was indeed Volleyball, including every team member in it too, as they were doing them in different rounds so every team member could have a go at it.  
The people playing in the first round were Byakuya, Unohana, Kiyone and Rangiku.

"All riiight lets beat theeem!" Sang a bubbly Rangiku, who was quickly silenced by Byakuya's glare.

The whistle blew for the beginning of the match, and the opposite team (who were Team 1, consisting of Mayuri, Iba, Hinamori and Soi Fon) threw the ball into the air and whacked it.

Byakuya made a quick dive for the ball, sending it back over the net with great speed. You would of thought a ball being hit with such speed and power would of scored a point for the team who hit it, as it would with normal humans. But, there was definitely one person on the other team who was quick enough to catch anything that went flying her way. Soi Fon whizzed over to where the ball was going to land and hit it back again, with perfect aim.

"You won't land a point with a ball hit like that.. not when I'm on the team!" She taunted Byakuya and the rest of the team. Byakuya just looked at her with his usual expression and sighed slightly.

"I'm not trying to be overly competitive to win this.. unlike you." He murmured.  
Soi Fon looked incredibly annoyed at that comment. "Why you.. I'm not either! Don't assume I'm some idiot like that!"

And with just those few comments, something pratically like a tiny war started between those two, firing balls back at each other and arguing, Soi Fon getting more annoyed by the second, and Byakuya calming stating comebacks at her. The round ended with Team 3 winning by one point, much to Soi Fon's annoyance.

"I let you off, just to show you I'm not some kind of competitive freak." She grumbled at Byakuya.  
Byakuya simply made a little "humph." Sound and then walked off to join the rest of his team members who had been watching.  
Most of the onlookers just watched in awe of that match, which had been so incredibly speedy and tense at times.

The next round was Ukitake's go to be on the team, and he got up to go onto the volleyball court, feeling a bit better than he had done after he'd finished the swimming event; yet he still felt a little unwell and had been coughing slightly throughout the match. Glancing at the scoreboards before starting the match, he noticed that if they won this one they'd manage to be tied first with Team 1, he decided that he'd try his very best on this game for the sake of his team, especially some members in it who were intent on winning. (Rangiku, Kenpachi, Kiyone + Sebastian XD)

Eventually the Sports Events day ended, with the ending scores being: Team 2 in 3rd place, Team 3 in 2nd, and finally Team 1 in first place.

"Ah we came second!" Ukitake said, joyfully.

"Yeah. Guess that the whole sports day wasn't so bad after all." Toshiro replied.

"I wonder what the prize will be.. I wonder if Nemu will share it with me~?" Rangiku pondered.

"I doubt that somehow." Toshiro replied.

"Who knows, maybe she will?" Ukitake said, trying to cheer up Rangiku smiling at her.

"Hey Ukitake~! I came last~!" Called a voice behind Ukitake. He turned around to see Shunsui smiling and walking over to him. "Aww man what a disappointment~ I wanted whatever the prize was tooooo.. but oh well, I don't mind too much. It was a fun change!"

Ukitake smiled at his old friend. "Yes it was, I wouldn't mind doing something like it again sometime."  
Shunsui nodded in agreement. "So you heading back now I'm guessing? Its already evening" he said, looking at the sun which was setting in the pinky purple sky.

"Yep I am. Quite tired actually" He said, chuckling.

Shunsui smiled. Well he was smiling before as always, but this was a bigger smile.  
"Lets goo then~ walk with me otherwise I'll be lonely, Nanao-chan has already gone, I can't walk with my cute little Nanao-chan anymore…" He grumbled.

"Heh, she probably left because you annoy her so much." Ukitake replied, and with that they walked off back to their barracks/houses, talking about the day and laughing at the funny things which happened in it.

* * *

**Thats it for the Sports day thingy! Sorry for the cheesy/rushed ending, I was trying to finish it quickly and that was all I could think of.. OTL Next chapter will hopefully come out sooner than this one took hehe ^^; Hope you enjoyed it! :D**


	5. Chapter 5 Troubles caused by Paperwork

**Helloo everyone~ chapter 5 is finally out, sorry for the wait once again ^^; I'm terrible with updating quickly hehe.. I hope you like it! Also thank you very much everyone for the reveiws and favourites, it means so much too me; it makes me so happy hehe ;w;  
This one covers one of the less great days Jushiro has.. hopefully you'll still like it haha :P  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Stupid Paperwork **

The early morning sun gently shone through the trees, making dancing light patterns across the ground and pond, reflecting off the water. A small sakura petal fluttered in through a gap in the window, and landed softly against Ukitake's pillow. Stirring slightly, Ukitake opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times, gaining his focus. Slowly sitting up, he stretched his arms and sighed, looking out of the window at the dappling light. _Ah.. What a beautiful morning. _He thought to himself, at the same time as noticing he had a very sore throat. _Some green tea will soothe it as usual~ _he thought, getting up and walking over to the small tea set in the corner if his room. Because when he was ill, he'd often spend all day in his room, he had a few things in such as that to make it easier.

He made the tea, poured it into one of the small, cylinder cups and slid open the door to the porch outside his room, which overlooked some of the gardens. Sitting himself down, he took a drink and looked around. After finishing his drink he stood up and while getting changed he suddenly remembered the paperwork he had to drop off, or was meant to drop off yesterday... _Ah I forgot the paperwork to hand in yesterday! It was important too..! Maybe if I l hand it in before everyone gets up and begins to sort through it it'll be fine.._

It wasn't often Ukitake forgot to hand in paperwork, but he had been very busy yesterday with all sorts of things: squad matters, meetings, even small things like tending to a drunken Kyouraku. All this had led him to forgetting all about that paperwork lying on his desk.. Until today, the due date.

He quickly got dressed, put on his haori and started walking to his office in the 13th Squad. Unlocking the door, he went in over to his desk and picked up the stack of papers sitting there. _Right now to get this to the Head Captains' room! _He thought, closing the door in his way out, making his way to the Head Captains' office. He made his way quietly along the streets of the Seriete, humming, but gently as to not disturb anyone who may still be sleeping in the early morning. "Hm hmmm~ hmm hmmm~ hmm-" His humming was suddenly interrupted by a small but sharp few coughs. He removed his hand from his mouth after he'd finished, taking a breath. _I don't feel so good today... Probably getting a cold. _He thought, as he continued his way to the Captains General office.

After a few minutes, he arrived at First Divisions barracks, and was soon padding along the corridor leading to the Captain Generals office. Just as he reaching the big door to Yama-ji's office, an all too familiar feeling came over him; the tight pain feeling in his chest. He clamped his hand to his mouth as he started coughing harshly, moving one foot back to keep balance; at the same time as attempting to keep hold of the papers. For moment the coughing resided, as he took in a few breaths.  
_D-damn I'm being too loud.. I might wake up people at this point; and I don't want to interrupt them…_

But restraining the coughs was hardly any use; before he knew it they started up again, and with one heave he lost grip of the papers and dropped to his hands and knee's; coughing violently. _Oh no the papers..! There all over the place now..! _He thought, as the papers fluttered and dropped around him._  
_The coughing subsided a little, his vision still a tiny bit hazy; he stayed on his hands and knee's catching his breath. He glanced at his hand, which has small splatters of blood on it. He looked up suddenly upon hearing the sound of footsteps coming his way, his hazy vision trying to focus as he heard a familiar voice, he couldn't focus on who it was; yet he'd know the voice from anywhere.

"Jushiro..? Whatever are you doing here at this time?" the voice said. "Are you alright Jushiro?"  
Yamaji knelt down next to the heaving Ukitake and propped him up against him for support. Ukitake gave a weak small smile and barely uttered "Sorry Yamaji.. I was just-" he got cut off by more coughing before his body suddenly went limp and collapsed sideways, what would been onto the floor if Yamaji hadn't been already supported him.

Knowing Jushiro had only fainted as this had happened once before, Yamaji gently lifted Jushiro up, glanced down at the papers scattered on the floor.  
_The paperwork I gave out 3 days ago..? All of that was meant to be in already… he must have been coming to deliver it now. _He thought, and he looked at the white haired man lying in his arms and shook his head sighing._Silly Jushiro.. You didn't have to sneak in and hand them in, I wouldn't have been that angry at you; you're not like Zaraki who forgets every single time I give something out._

He took one last look at the papers, deciding he'd clean them up later or someone from his Squad would do it (most likely Sasakibe) and flash stepped out of 1st Squad barracks and along the way to Jushiro's home.  
Once he got there, he laid Jushiro down in his bed and put the duvet over him; getting a wet flannel to put over his head to cool him down a little.

Jushiro slowly awoke, blurry vision focusing and looked around his surroundings.

_My room..? How did I..? _He thought, before remembering that he'd briefly seen Yamaji kneeling over him before he lost conscious. He turned his head to the side to see the back of Yamaji sitting down on the porch, wringing out a flannel over the pond. Yamaji got up and turned around to see Jushiro lying awake.

"Oh your awake, how are you feeling? I called Unohana to bring your medicine and check up on you, so she should be here soon." He said to Jushiro.  
"I'm feeling ok now." Jushiro replied while sitting up. "Sorry cause you all this trouble… I was trying to hand in the paperwork I forgot-" He began, before stopping as Yamaji just held up one finger.

"I already know, no need to explain. You could of just come later on in the day though, at least you actually remembered."  
Jushiro nodded, knowing no more was needed to be said. A few seconds of silence passed before the door slid open and Unohana was stood at the doorway holding some supplies- medicine, water, green tea and the usual chappy bunny rabbit that Rukia insisted on him having.

"Good morning, Ukitake-san. Are you feeling ok?" She warmly said, coming in and closing the door behind her.  
Jushiro smiled back at her "Yep I am thanks."  
Suddenly Yachiru popped up from behind her back and flew over her shoulder, landing nimbly on the ground beside Jushiro, giving him quite a fright.  
"Ya-Yachiru?"  
"Uki! I brought sweeties for yoouuu~!" She exclaimed, bringing out a huge pile of sweets from behind her back and plonking them on the ground.  
Jushiro laughed a little. "Thank you Yachiru, although I don't think I'll be able to eat all of those by myself you know; feel free to help me out by eating some." He said to her, although knowing that whether he said it or not she would eat half of it anyway; probably a good thing for him considering the amount there was.  
"Really? Yaaaay!" She cheered, and immediately started on the candy, munching her way through it.

"Well, I'm going back to 1st squad barracks now.. rest well Jushiro." Yamaji said, giving a slight nod to him.  
Jushiro nodded back and gave a small smile, before Yamaji flash stepped away.

"Well, I suppose I best be going too; they may need me back at 4th Squad." Unohana said to Jushiro.  
"Yes they probably will do, you go look after other people; I'm fine here" Jushiro replied. "I got Yachiru for company too" he said, chuckling.  
"I think someone else is coming too."  
"Hm?"

The padding sound of footsteps came closer and the door slid open once again, this time revealing Shunsui. "Hey Juu! I heard what happened-" He began, walking in before tripping over the small ledge and falling with a loud thump flat on his face, his hat flying off and landing on Jushiro's head instead.

"Oww owowow.." He grumbled while sitting up, looking up too see a confused Jushiro sitting there with a hat on his head. Shunsui started laughing at him. "Paahahah, it suits you Juu!" he laughed.  
Jushiro attempted to hold back the urge to laugh too, but failed and let out a small chuckle.  
"I don't think so no.. have your hat back." He said, laughing a little while taking it off.

"Hey hey lemme' try it on too~!" Yachiru pleaded, jumping up and down.  
"Haha ok then" Shunsui said, plopping the hat on Yachiru's head.  
The large hat covered half of Yachiru's body, only below her knee's showing.  
"I think it's a tad big for you... you could use it as something to lie in maybe?" Shunsui grinned, before getting the hat shoved back into his face

Unohana simply smiled through all the commotion, before finally saying.  
"I'll be going now, rest well Ukitake-san. And Kyouraku.. try to not cause too much commotion." She said jokingly, smiling. She knew full well that Shunsui wouldn't go over the top and knew when to let Jushiro rest; yet she felt the need to say so anyway. With that she flashed stepped off and left the three in the room.

"Well.. if your feeling ok; who'd like a game of Shogi?" Shunsui said, holding up the case of the board game Shogi.  
"Ohhh I'll be the judge! And whoever wins gets to eat lots of candy~ the judge gets too aswell because of the hard work of judging!" Yachiru piped, not quite knowing what Shogi even is.  
Shunsui just laughed, agreeing. "Ok then, we'll do that"

And so until afternoon they stayed in Jushiro's room keeping him company, before Yachiru left after running out of candy to eat, and Shunsui left to look for Nanao.  
Jushiro settled down in bed, taking some medicine before lying down and closing his eyes.  
_Hopefully I'll be able to get up for tomorrow and continue as normal.. I'd like to go the hot springs on my day off actually.. _he thought, before drifting off to sleep in the evening sun._  
_

* * *

**And thats it~ I'm sorry if you don't like reading about him being ill or anything, if you don't like it say in the reveiw and I'll try to do less of them :) Thank you very much for reading! :D**_  
_


	6. Chapter 6 To the world of the Living! 1

**Hello everyone! Sorry for yet again.. I'm having trouble writing at the moment ^^;  
This part may have up to 3 parts though with all the stuff I have planned so hopefully that'll keep it going hehe XD  
Enjoy! c:  
**

* * *

The Captains of the 13th Court Guard Squads stood outside the huge Senkaimon, waiting to go into it. Once again it seemed Yamaji had had a change of heart again; and for the short but precious summer break the Captains were allowed, they were allowed to go to the world of the living for a treat. Of course it was optional if you wanted to or not, but everyone wasn't missing out on a chance like this to visit without having any type of mission to do. Then again, some had their own reasons for visiting apart from just a break.

"I've been waiting for a chance like this… just to go to the human world and research freely on so many different specimens!" Mayuri whispered excitedly to himself, receiving a number of looks from the surrounding Captains, some sighing, others rolling their eyes others just plain looking worried.

The plan was for people to stay in "holiday" houses which had been rented out for the time while they were there; and they're basically free to do whatever they want so long as its not blowing up the town.  
"So we're sharing a house with Byakuya, Unohana, and Soi Fon right?" Ukitake asked Kyouraku.  
"Yup, that seems to be the plan for us. Sounds pretty good." Shunsui replied.  
"Mhm, it'll be fun just relaxing for once."

Senkaimon opened up by Yamamoto's order, and the Captains shortly arrived in the world of the living. Splitting up into groups according to who's living with who, they changed into gigai's and began to walk to their houses.  
It was a sunny day in Karakura town, and Jushiro walked along dressed in a white t-shirt with a pale blue jacket over (sleeves pushed half-way up up), and casual blue jeans with a loose belt. Kyouraku wore a long sleeved t-shirt and dark grey jeans, walking with his arms crossed behind his head, leaning on them.  
"Hey Byakuya your clothing is pretty dressy. In a good way." Kyouraku commented, looking over at Byakuya. He was walking along one hand in his pocket, a white long-sleeved shirt with the top few buttons un-done to keep him cool, and a casual black blazer.  
"Thank you." Byakuya replied, not even looking at Kyouraku properly, simply glancing before looking back ahead.  
A small but powerful gust a wind blew, enough to blow off the straw summer hat Unohana had on. "Ah..!" She gasped quietly as went floating away and stuck into a tree nearby.  
"Oh no.. That's no good..." She said, looking at her hat in the tree sighing, her flowery dress fluttered slightly in the breeze.  
"Hm. Well we can't just leave it there, I'll go get it if you wa-" Kyouraku began, before noticing Soi Fon had already made her way up to the tree, and had began nimbly climbing her way up it with ease, her outfit of simple cute tank-top and shorts making it easier. In only a few seconds she was up to the branches wear the hat was resting and grabbed it off, jumping back down to the ground and bringing it back over.

"Here you go." Soi Fon said, passing the hat to Unohana.  
"Thank you very much" Unohana replied with a sweet smile.  
"It's nothing."

After about 10 minutes, they arrived at their house. It was just your usual house, a white one with the nice exceptions of being a little bigger than usual and having a nice porch and garden area.

"Ohh this place is pretty nice!" Ukitake jollily said, opening the front door and walking in followed by the rest.  
"Yes it is, it'll be a nice place to stay while we're here." Unohana agreed, looking around.  
Inside was the living room with 2 sofas, some armchairs, a coffee table and a TV. The stairs were at the side, leading up to the 4 bedrooms upstairs, one which would be shared by Unohana and Soi Fon.  
They put their bags into their rooms, and began to unpack.

After Jushiro finished unpacking, he sat down on his bed and pondered what he was going to do while he was here.  
_Hmmm.. Well its planned for us all to go to the beach at some point, and Kyouraku wants to visit a theme park.. oh and I need to get presents for Kiyone and Sentaro. I guess I'll just go along with the others and see what they want to do. _He thought, getting up and going downstairs to see what the others were doing. He came into the living room to find Soi Fon, Unohana and Kyouraku checking a Consol system which was next to the TV… The Wii. They were on the Mii maker, seemingly making themselves.

"Here you go, it's your turn Soi Fon." Unohana said, holding out the wii remote to her.  
"Hmph. Like I'm going to play on childish games like this." Soi Fon replied, frowning.  
"But you could make Yoruichi aswell and have her on your team for things." Unohana compromised, watching Soi Fon's eyes suddenly lighting up.  
"I can make Yoruichi-sama?"  
"Yes, go ahead."  
Soi Fon quickly took the remote out of Unohana's hand and began making Yoruichi.  
"Ah but you need to make yourself aswell Soi Fon~" Kyouraku piped in.  
"I know I'm not stupid..!" Soi Fon revolted, and Kyouraku simply chuckled looking over his shoulder to notice Ukitake coming down.

"Hey Juu~ look at this! It's called a Wii! You make yourself using this thingy, then play games using your created self~ you should join in." He said to him, gesturing to come over.  
Jushiro smiled and nodded, coming to sit down by him.  
"Is Byakuya not joining in?" Jushiro questioned.  
"He's still unpacking.. hes been taking a while now I think of it. Maybe he brought a lot of stuff?"  
"Hmm.. well I'll go up and tell him we're doing this down here if he wants to join in when hes done. He might want a go."  
Jushiro made his way back upstairs and looked at all the bedroom doors on the landing. _Now.. which one is Byakuya's? I only know my one and Soi Fon's as I saw her walk into it.. Ummm... Was it this one? _ He thought, knocking and then opening the door of the bedroom. The room was empty, obviously not his room he thought as he scanned the room for Byakuya. Then he noticed a pink bra hanging on the doorknob of a cupboard.  
Jushiro quickly shut the door blushing. _D-definitely not his room…! _ He thought, walking to the next door trying to get rid of his blush.  
He knocked on the door and waited for a response. _This time I'll actually wait to hear "Come in" before I open the door.. silly me.  
_"…Yes?" was heard through the door.  
_Ah goodie. _  
"I just wanted to see if you needed any help unpacking.. and to tell you about something you might want to join in on, its quite fun. Um may I come in?" Jushiro said through the door.  
"..Go ahead." Byakuya replied, and Jushiro opened the door to find everything unpacked and organized, but Byakuya simply standing there looking even more annoyed then usual.  
"Ah what's wrong..?" Jushiro asked.  
"I can't find my scarf… I thought I brought it.." Byakuya muttered.  
"Oh.. Maybe you left it out while you were packing and forgot to put it in?"  
There was just silence from Byakuya, perhaps an accepting of the fact he'd forgotten it.  
"D-do you want to come down and join in with us? We're having a go on this thingy called a Wii. Its quite fun." He said, trying to brighten up Byakuya.  
"I don't need to be cheered up if that's what your intending.." Byakuya simply replied.  
Jushiro held back a smile. He knew that he'd get a reply like that, that's just how Byakuya always has been. But he didn't mind.  
"Sure..?"  
Just as he said he there was the sound of Kyouraku laughing and then a angry thump from assumedly from Soi Fon.  
"…I'll just come and see what it is. I have nothing better to do." Byakuya said.  
Jushiro now smiled properly and nodded, waiting till Byakuya had walked out then following him on downstairs.

"That's not fair you shouldn't of beaten me!" Soi Fon was grumbling, after being beaten by Kyouraku in a game of heading footballs.  
"But I got a higher score than you~" Kyouraku said.  
"You got hit by more boots than me!"

"Ah Byakuya-san, hello. Want to join in?" Unohana said smiling.  
"I guess it wouldn't do any harm.." Byakuya said, trying to hide the fact that he was actually interested by the console.

Ukitake and Byakuya created themselves on the Mii maker, and joined in on the many games of Wii Fit and Wii Sport.  
They took turns playing 2 games each, randomly selected by the people around them without them knowing. After the two games they'd pass it on and do the same.  
"Obstacle course..?" Ukitake read out loud as the game began. He started running gently on the Wii balance board. "Ah so I dodge these thingies"  
"Heh heh Juu you look funny running on the spot like that" Kyouraku said.  
Jushiro laughed a little. "I bet I do."  
"Ah the icy is slippy..!" He said, attempting to jump over a gap but failing and failing down. "Haha that's my go over, who's next?"

After a few more rounds, they ended up playing tennis after figuring out you can play in teams on it. Seeing as there was a limited number, Kyouraku sat out and simply watched while Ukitake and Byakuya placed on one team, and Soi Fon and Unohana on the other.  
"I won't lose this time..!" Soi Fon said, directing it at Byakuya.  
"Your still thinking about that volleyball match?" Byakuya sighed.  
"Shut up! I'm not still thinking about that."  
"To make you happy, how about we settle your issue with this game then?"  
"It's not an issue! But fine if that's what you want!"

_Uh oh this has turned into another one of their competitions.. _Jushiro thought half smiling at them.  
Byakuya began serving, and hit the ball with a power serve; Soi Fon only just managing to hit the ball back.  
It soon became a deuce, and the score kept on going back and forth between either team being one point away from winning but then going back to a deuce.  
"This looks like it could go on for a while.." Unohana said.  
"Yep, it just keeps on going heh" Jushiro replied.

Soi Fon once again was getting more and more annoyed at Byakuya as the match went on. "I'll make sure you miss this one" She exclaimed, and swung her Wii remote hard.. misjudging her distance and whacking Ukitake in the face with the remote.  
"Ow..!" He went, stumbling back one foot and hand to his face.  
"Ah..!" Soi Fon quietly gasped turning to look at who she smacked in the face.  
"You ok Juu?" Kyouraku asked, peering over at him from sitting down.  
"Mhm I'm fine don't worry" Jushiro replied smiling taking his hand away from his face. "It didn't hurt that much."  
"S-sorry Ukitake." Soi Fon said, looking away.  
"It's ok, not your fault." He replied, trying to make her feel better.

"Ah, it match is finished" Unohana said, as everyone turned to look back at the TV which had Unohana and Soi Fon dancing with the winner sign on it.  
"Oh yeah no-one hit back that shot." Kyouraku commented.  
"Well at least that's sorted now" she said giggling. "Its getting to evening now.. would anyone like to eat yet? We have ingredients here already."  
"Sure I'm pretty hungry~"  
"Yeah it would be nice to eat soon." Soi Fon said aswell.  
"Do you want me to help..? It'll be hard cooking for 5 people on your own." Ukitake offered.  
"Thank you Ukitake, that'd be good if you could." Unohana replied, smiling at him.

They walked into the kitchen together and Unohana turned on the gas on the cooker, and began to get out cooking equipment.  
"So what are we making?" Ukitake asked, looking at the ingredients around him.  
"I thought we'd eat Kare Udon, just a simple dish for tonight." She replied.  
"Ah I love Udon! I'll cut the vegetables." He said, and began to slice the leek, looking out of the kitchen window. _This seems like its going to be a fun visit, I wonder what we'll get up to over days._He thought, smiling to himself.

* * *

**And thats it for this chapter! Sorry for the short chapter, I promise promise I'll upload a longer one next time .  
Thank you for reading! :)**


	7. NOTICE! I am so very sorry

**JUST A NOTICE**

* * *

Hello everyone! I'm so very sorry for not updating this for over a year!

As you may of realised, I may not continuing with this story (well..oneshots..) ; I do not watch Bleach so much anymore and although my absolute love for Ukitake still remains, I don't know if I'll be updating. When I have finished my exams (which is soon) I have a very long summer ahead of me, in which I may update this eventually! Once again I'm so sorry for all of you who have reviewed and followed with no development from me. I will try my best to get it going again! 3 Thank you for those who are patient with my erratic updating and writing. ; ;

-Leiaku


End file.
